deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
DRW FPS Headhunter
Sup to all. I am FPS Headhunter. I am a Canadian-Asian guy with a passion for video games, as well has a bunch of other stuff I like. As my username suggests, I play lots of FPS games including the Battlefield series (some) and many other games in the FPS catagory. In reality, I am between the ages of 12-20, which makes me pretty young. I am also gifted If some people are curious about it. The reason why I have "Headhunter" in my username is that it's a great catchphrase (especially when announced in the FPS game Counter-Strike: Source), and the fact that it reflects my degree of skill in many FPS', as I have a tendancy of getting headshots (well, for now at least). I also, like a few young people, have stopped using chat/leetspeak. Why is that after using it for about a year I found it very strange and It wouldn't be understandable to some. I first stopped using it during an English school assignment at my current school, when we were forced to type and print it out. I am also a fairly good weapons and vehicle expert, So I'll be active on the Weapons and Vehicle pages here. How I got interested in Dead Rising My interest of Dead Rising started when the original came out. I found the game very appealling, as I liked games that allowed you to slay evil beings (demons and many others). The fact that it creates a scenario in a zombie outbreak was really great for a theme. I had forgotten about it after a few years, but the interest had been re-ignited by the release of Dead Rising 2: Case Zero. I cannot wait to get one of the current-gen consoles to play the full DR2 game. My Life as a Normal Person I am a car enthusiast If you're wondering. I had developed an interest in cars when I was just 5 years old, and since then, my interest for cars grew. Now, I know quite alot on cars, as well as on Drifting, which is my all-time favorite sport. Although I like Drifting alot, I have developed an interest for Autosports like Formula One, Gymkhana, and a few others. I currently have an interest for the world's most ownage Super and Hypercars. From Ferraris to McLarens to Porsches to even Nissans. Here is a list of Super+Hypercars that I really like (by the car's brand's region): Favorite Japanese Super/Hypercar: Nissan GT-R R35 Spec V Favorite American Super/Hypercar: SSC (Shelby SuperCars) Ultimate Aero TT (Twin-Turbo) Favorite Italian Super/Hypercar: Ferrari FXX Favorite British Super/Hypercar: Jaguar XJ220 Favorite German Super/Hypercar: Porsche Carrera GT Favorite European Super/Hypercar: Koenigsegg CCGT (BTW Koenigsegg is Sweedish) 'All-time favorite Super/Hypercar: '''McLaren F1 Life in Society Currently, my life here in Canada is near-miserable with god knows how many problems. A communist family, attending a crappy school, family issues, social problems, bad marks in school, etc. I have alot of stuff that is screwed up in my life. Also, as a gifted person, I despise regular students (or "reggies" as I prefer) as they are most of the time complete morons, n00b (yes I can spell "n00b" properly in 1337) faggots, and think they are better than the world. We are gifted for a reason and if you're one of those retards then just F!*K off because we pwn (own) you like shit and you can't do any bull about it HANH HANH!!!!!! Well, at least there's a few good things in life here. School My life is school is much crappier than what most people think it would be. I am being hated on by a majority of students in the school's Intermidiate division, which sparks almost all my problems here. Because of all this bull, I can't make many good friends, nor can I get good marks. A few of my cousins know this, and they've given me good advice. I try to ignore them whenever possible, and I try not to be a cocky ass like them. Right now, I'd rather commit suicide than be one of those cocky, motherfucking, cock-sucking, shit-eating, homosexual, pussy-ass pezzo di merdas. My Life as a Gamer I have many wishes that I'd like to see come true. Lots. Going back to my Old Toronto home, meeting my former schoolmates, start more relationships with people, and lots more. One of them, and probably the most important one, is that I need a PS3. I prefer the PS3 over the other consoles as it outperforms them in terms of ease to use, and the many great exclusives the PS3 has. In the case I do get one, I'd try to get as many of the great exclusives for it ASAP. Here is a list of the PS3 games/exclusives I'd like to get when I get one: *Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *Call of Duty: World at War *Call of Duty: Black Ops *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots *Medal of Honor (2010) *Little Big Planet/Little Big Planet 2 *InFamous/InFamous 2 *Gran Turismo 5 *Uncharted: Drake's Fortune *Uncharted 2: Among Theives *Need For Speed: Carbon *Need For Speed: Shift *Battlefield: Bad Company *Battlefield: Bad Company 2 *Assassin's Creed 2 *Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood *Rainbow Six Vegas *Rainbow Six Vegas 2 *Devil May Cry 4 I am not fond of the Xbox 360 and Wii because they do not meet my standards for consoles. Sure the Xbox has better multiplayer capabilities, but it comes at a small fee, plus the fact that the 360 requires an extra $100-200 CDN dollars to deal with it's overheating problem and lack of Blu-Ray capabilities. Also, many of the 360 exculsives out there do not satisfy me in any way (such as Forza and Halo) because they lack some of the good stuff from their PS3 counterparts. I reject the Wii because of the fact that it lacks online capabilities, as well as being a current-gen system. Also, its a shame that the Wii has no HDMI; something a PS2 has (which I have). Currently, my family is quite poor and I don't have enough money to at least get myself a PS3 (Either regular or slim) and a SIXAXIS controller. As an FPS Gamer In terms of my degree of skill I have a fairly high degree of skill at FPS, Stealth, Action and Racing games, which are genres that I prefer as I have developed a passion for them due to how enjoyable they are. I consider my self as a semi-pro gamer now, as I am starting to lack skill. Unfortunately due to the fact that my family is poor, I cannot do much as a gamer. I specialize in FPS and Stealth games (for now). I try to spend as much time as I can playing games to own n00bs so I can at least be good enough to my relatives, who are skilled themselves. My tendancy for headshots as mentioned earlier is starting to fade as I am not aiming at the head as often and lacking a good reaction time, which is needed in fast-paced games like FPS. Famous Quotes of Interest *"''All Warfare is based on Deception." -Sun Tzu *"Fight in the Shade." -Spartans *"Boom Headshot!" -FPS_Doug Notes to Remember *(July 31st,2010) I went Paintballing Yesterday. Feel free to ask about my expieriences. *(August 29th,2010) Returned from Cousin's again. I've raised the ranking on my cousin's PSN to 20 (and earning a trophy along with it XD). The MRTR-5 and XM8 have been unlocked. Unfortunately the disc has mysteriously disappeared...... *(September 16th,2010) Birthday. Kinda Meh. *(October 9th,2010) As of today, I am an Admin on Day of Defeat Wiki. *(October 10th,2010) DOUBLE TEN DAY!